The Scythe of Elune quest chain
The Scythe of Elune is a quest chain that starts in Ashenvale, eventually ending up in Duskwood. The Scythe of Elune * Sentinel Melyria Frostshadow, at Forest Song in Ashenvale tells you of the Elves' work pushing demons out of Felwood. But part of that includes the northern parts of Ashenvale. And a small area near the border - the Howling Vale - has been overtaken by some mysterious wolf-men. The sentinel wants you to go to the shrine of Mel'Thandris and see if the Tome of Mel'Thandris can explain any of what is going on there. You pass through the howling vale, dodging or dispatching the wolf-men nearby, and reach the shrine. Velinde Starsong, a night elf priestess, had been here, and some of the recent events nearby had been recorded. Among these, that Elune had given her an item with great powers - the Scythe of Elune. Sentinel Frostshadow believes that this scythe is worth further investigation. * Velinde had been Melyria's predecessor at Forest Song, before she disappeared. The sentinel directs you to Darnassus, to speak with Thyn'tel Bladeweaver, one of the commanders of the Darnassus Sentinels, in hopes that she might know more of what happened. *' ' Velinde is very much still trusted in Darnassus, and is expected to return at any time. Thyn'tel insists on knowing more before saying anything about her departure. Upon hearing the story, though, he suggests that you look through her journal, in the Sentinel's bunkhouse. You find the journal without much trouble, but do find worrisome details in the journal. You return to Thyn'tel and show her the entries from the journal, and now you've got her interested as well. *' ' Velinde's last journal entry speaks of her taking ship in the Barrens. Thyn'tel Bladeweaver enlists your aid tracking down what happened to Velinde, and tells you to seek the master of the dock in Ratchet, the only port in the Barrens. The way to Ratchet is difficult, with the Horde controlling the area, but you finally make it there. *' ' Wharfmaster Dizzywig eventually finds record that Velinde had taken the Black Osprey to Booty Bay. Since there was no note otherwise, it is presumed she got there. The wharfmaster suggests you talk to the caravan master there, if you want to track her after she left the town there. *' ' While initially almost hostile (thinking you were going to waste his time), you explain your story to Caravaneer Ruzzgot in Booty Bay. Ruzzgot tells you that he last saw her headed for Darkshire, and that the clerk (Clerk Daltry) there could look in his records to find whether she got there. *' ' Clerk Daltry is little more helpful, not having any record of any night elf priestesses staying in Darkshire. However, mention of the Worgen perk up his ears. The Carevin Family are monster hunters, and a hunter who works with them recently came in to town with a string of Worgen heads. He directs you to Jonathan Carevin, head of their household. *' ' Jonathan turns out also to have not heard of your elven priestess, but has heard a fair bit about the Worgen. He's been hunting them. And he can direct you to where they were first found... Roland's Doom. You head off to the now-abandoned mine, and investigate. Searching through a pile of dirt in the cave, you disturb the spectre of Velinde Starsong herself. You return to Jonathan Carevin with the spectre's tale. Johnathan understands that he doesn't have the resources to end the Worgen issue once and for all, but vows to keep it as contained as he can. *' ' And finally, you return to Darnassus, to tell Thyn'tel Bladeweaver of Velinde's fate. Thyn'tel is sorry to hear of Velinde's demise, but is grateful for your having uncovered the full story. Rewards For seeing this chain of quests through to completion you earn... * about 800 Darnassus reputation * about 500 Stormwind reputation * about 270 'spillover' reputation with the rest of the alliance. * 25 Booty Bay reputation Summary # # # # # # # # # See Also * Morbent Fel quest chain - Reveals more of the story of the scythe in Duskwood Scythe of Elune Scythe of Elune Scythe of Elune